The Raceway
by Alphanine
Summary: When a girls with amazing skills finally is found by HIVE radar, Raven/Natalya has to find her before anyone else can. The only problem is that she is go good at hiding that no one knows where she is. Raven must use all her training to find her. Rated T for Violent
1. Chapter 1

Hi all you reader those is my first noble so tell me what you think.

Raven coun't take her eyes off the screen. After a few minutes she recovered from her shock.

"So were is those kid? She asked.

That's the problem. We don't know. This kid has a way of avoiding any attention. Look at the date." Nero. Replied rubbing his temples

Raven did so and was surprise d to see the date was three months ago. "That's impossible have you checked the date there has to be some mistake. HIVe radar couldn't have just found that document." Raven stamered

"I know Natalya but the radar did just pick it up and I want you to find thi kid and find out how she did it. Can I rely on you Natalya?" He asked

"Ofcourse Nero. When do you want me to leave?"

"As soon as we can find a lead on her. " Nero replied grim. He looked up at Raven and a understanding passed between the two.

Later Raven was in her privat quarter. She was examining the tape, looking for something that would give her a clue on were to look for this girls.

Something seamed familer. "What is it." She wondered out loud.

Just then herblack box range. startling her. She looked at who was calling then hit except.

Natalya, Nero do you feel like were missing some thing ? I've been watching the tape for hours and still can't seem to come up with any clubs as too were she would be.

"Yhea you feel it too. I just can't shake the feeling that were missing something important."

Two day later.

Raven was in the rock wall cavern. Thinking, and hitting a sand bag. Suddenly she stopped. "That's it!" She cried and. Ran all the way to Nero office.

"I've got." She said "I know why that film look so femiler." Not stopping for Nero to reply she continued." That girl in the film was using the combat training of someone who was trained in the glass house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

SORRY I'm new at this.

* * *

Three months early

Surrounded by several geared of the market a girl found herself cornered by those soldiers. They were supported to be the most fear people in the hole state. The continued on advancing on this girl. She had been charged with many things. Yet that was two year ago. The charges had all but dropped. The men were mad. No one had been able to avord them for that long. So when an opertunety arose to take this girl down. Ha it was done.

"General sir, the kid is holding her to capture."A young solder reported and asked.

Permission granted soldier. I want that girl alive. She going to pay for what she did to my brother and hundreds of other innocent people." The general replied.

The solder marched off to give the orders to the front lines. In just a few minutes the young solder came running back.

Sir, sir I have reported from the front lines the girl is gone." He cried"Gone!"yelled the general."well why don't you track her down LIKE YOU WERE TRAINED TO DO!

The young solder ran away towards were the girl was last seen and be gain looking for clues.

"Sham that you had to send him away. It would have made this a lot more fun" said a voice from the shadow. The general didn't even ave time to think when he get something plunged straight into him. "Say hi to your brother for me." Then she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

**Please Review**

* * *

"Raven if she is from the glass house

"It would explain why she has been able to stay off our radar for so long." Raven interrupted.

"Yes but I'm sure there are several villains out there that we don't know about and all..

"With skill just about as good as me. SHE WAN'T AFRAID MAX. SHE PLANED IT THE HOLE TIME." Raven screamed.

Nero sighed. when Natalya had an idea she backed it up. She also always win any argument. "All right I believe you. So were would someone like her go to hide?" Nero replied tired.

"well She look pretty young. So I'm Guessing that she ran away. In that case It a race against time itself. If I were her I would hide some were obverse but then hard to find a well." Raven thought For a minute. She closed her eyes.

"Dose a place like that even exist? Or are we back to step one." Nero replied sarcastically.

" well I can think of a few places she might have gone but I think I know which one it is." Raven replied opening her eyes again. "and that's a rainforest. And since this video is in Brazil I guessing the Amazon rain forest.


End file.
